The One Time Ronald Weasley Beat Harry Potter
by teardroponawhiterose
Summary: This is H/Hr Read it the Title explains quite well. well I fixed the mistake it is now correctly beat not bet thats what you get for not paying attention :)


**The One Time Ronald Weasley Beat Harry Potter**

_Hermione swept the raven hair from his forehead and pressed her lips to his check, the deal had been made and she wouldn't have to choose no matter what Ron would get her heart… and Harry would let him._

That had been the very end of fourth year as Harry lay in the hospital wing at Hogwarts recovering from his efforts in the Triwizard Tournament; she had come to see him a distracted look marring her pretty face. That was the vision that flashed before Harry's eyes as Ron plunged the ruby hilted sword into the evil locket vanquishing the embracing couple within. His eyes dropped to the ground while he composed himself for what was to come, he took a deep breath before looking up at his best friend preparing himself to lie.

"She's like my sister, I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same way about me. It's always been like that. I thought you knew."

"_He proposed Harry, Look." Hermione said holding up her hand and flashing a small white gold band with a row diamond surrounding it._

"_Congratulations Hermione." Harry said as he stood from his perched on the stairs outside number 12 and pulling her into a hug._

"_I haven't given him an answer yet," when Harry looked at the ring questioningly she continued "he said I should wear it while I think about it so I don't forget about it."_

"_Why do you need to think Hermione?"_

_It hadn't been a harsh question in fact there was nothing but innocence lacing Harry's words but still she stepped away from him hugging herself tightly as a lone tear slid down her cheek. "I…I don't know Harry I wanted to say yes and I was going to or at least I thought I was and then all that came out of my mouth was 'can I think about it' he looked so hurt Harry but I couldn't and I think we both know why."_

"_Hermione…" he couldn't finish right away so he turned away from her unable to look at her he took a deep, steadying breath "I…I have Ginny now and…and… you have Ron… Th-that's what we decided."_

"_Maybe I don't want that anymore Harry maybe I just want you." Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now as she looked deeply at Harry. "I still love you."_

"_But you also love Ron."_

"_Yes Harry I do but not the same way."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying I love you, do you love me?"_

_Harry looked at her he knew the answer he wanted to give, he knew the answer she wanted to hear but they weren't the answer he need to give for the sake of his best friend he would once again lie… taking a deep, steadying breath he answered._

"_No, I'm sorry Hermione I don't at least not the way you want me to." And then he repeated what he had told Ron 3 years before "You're my sister, I love you like a sister. It's always been like that. I thought you knew." And then he turned his back on her not able to take the tears he had cause and entered the house behind him._

This was all that Harry could focus on. He couldn't focus on Ginny standing next to Hermione in her red bridesmaid dress that dipped low in the front and revealed an obscene amount of cleavage, he couldn't focus on Ron who was standing next to him fidgeting slightly as his smile lit up the chapel they were in, and he most certainly could not focus on Hermione, her flattering, corseted while dress accented with red pleats and golden embroidery, her beautiful hair curling down her back in spirals, and tears splashing down her cheeks. He knew the reason for them, the real, true reason not the common assumption that they were tears of joy, he also knew that they were of his doing and his alone.

"If there is anyone present who feels this union should not proceed speck now or forever hold your peace." The preacher announced looking up from the heavy tome he had been reading the sermon from.

Harry twitched slightly "I do." Slipping to the tip of his tongue before he bit down on it the taste of blood filling it, his eyes flickered to Hermione who was seemingly focused on Ron and the preacher but somehow completely on Harry her eyes pleading with him to end this before its too late, but he just looked down.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Ron swooped down and kissed Hermione at once and she kissed him back her eyes never once leavening Harry who was completely focused on the floor.

"_Pregnant?"_

"_Yes, what did you expect Harry we have been married for awhile now and you and Ginny have James." The answer was short and cutting but her eyes showed a different emotion that was hard to place. "Ginny is even expecting you're second."_

"_I guess."_

Harry looked into the hospital nursery window, a small pink bundle with a tuft of strawberry blonde hair peeking out from under the blanket, next to a blue bundle with a tuft of black hair his son and niece born just hours apart.

"It's strange being a dad." A rough, tired voice said behind him.

He turned and smiled at his red headed friend "It's my second Ron."

"I know but she is my first and she's only been her for a few hours and already she feels like my whole world."

"They are." Harry smiled "what did you decide to call her?"

"Rose."

Harry smiled outwardly "that's beautiful just like she is." But inwardly he knew, he knew why Hermione had chosen the name, a tribute to his mother but leaving the true tribute to him should he need it, it was clever really no one would suspect it but if they did it varied enough that she could deny it and pretend she had not realized.

"How 'bout this little fellow?" said Ron pointing proudly at his nephew.

"Albus Severus."

"That's perfect." Said a newcomer slipping herself between the two men, and wincing slightly as Ron slid his arm around her waist "Sorry still saw."

"You should really be resting Hermione; you just delivered a child two weeks early." Said Harry as he watched the two gazes at their daughter and his new son.

"I'm going to go see how Ginny's doing." Ron announced before dropping a kiss on Hermione's forehead and leaving the two.

"She's beautiful Hermione, just like her mother." Harry said as soon as Ron was out of ear shot.

"Thank you, Harry, Albus looks just like you; he even has your eyes."

"Hermione…" but the moment was lost for the second he was about to give up the lie they had kept in place for the better part of their friendship a shrill "DADDY!" rang trough the corridor as a second miniature but brown eyed Harry slammed into his legs.

Both Harry and Hermione smile happily down at the boy and then sadly at each other before Harry bent down and scooped up his now oldest son.

"Which one is my brother?" James asked proudly. Although Albus had been born the day before it had been almost midnight and so James had yet to see him.

"Well, that one there in the blue blanket is your brother Albus and next to him is you new cousin Rose." Harry pointed to each in turn as he spoke and watched as James's eyes lit up with a smile.

"Cool does that mean they are twins like uncle Bill and uncle Charlie or uncle Fred and uncle George 'cause they were born together?" asked James.

"No, sweetie," Hermione answered patiently "Rose was born the day after Albus and they would have to be brother and sister for them to be twins." The small child didn't seem to care or notice the small exchange of longing pass between the two adult the silent wish that the two were indeed brother and sister and therefore their children.

"Daddy?" asked James quietly snapping them back into reality.

"_HUGO!" Hermione yelled "be careful." Hugo had just smacked a Bludger at his sister and almost knocked her off her broom as they played Quidditch in the Potters back yard._

"_They'll be fine Hermione. I had Harry put a permanent pillow charm under the pitch after Lily broke her arm." Ginny Laughed at her friend as she poured more tea into her large mug and then continued to chat about Neville's new girlfriend and Luna's latest discovery even Seamus recruitment into a muggle football team._

"_Daddy!" Lily laughed as Harry turned the broom he had been sharing with his daughter upside down before coming down for a landing and being piled on by all the kid._

"_Oh no!" Said Harry "Oh my!" He said as he rolled over so that they were now trapped under him "Hey where did they go?" He said pretending to look for the 5 kids he was very carefully sitting upon "Hermione, I've lost them I just can't find them."_

_She stood to play along walking over to Harry and looking behind him and over his head "Oh my Harry you've done it this time." A collective giggle came from under Harry._

"_Where down here mummy down here." Called Hugo._

"_Daddy!" Lily said squirming._

"_Maybe they are invisible." Harry asked standing up and looking around._

_All five children stood up and pounced knocking the two to the ground they landed Harry on top of Hermione pinning her to the ground a flash of pure love passing between the two before they jumped apart and retreated Hermione back to her tea and Harry back to the game. Ron and Ginny missed the exchange but the children did not._

"Dad?" asked Lily "Why did you marry mum?"

Harry looked shocked for a moment "because I love her."

"No, you don't, at least not the way you love Aunty Hermione." James said perching himself on the corner of the hospital bed Harry occupied, old age finally beginning to claim him.

Harry looked at his expectant children sensing that they needed to know he started from the top.

"_Harry, I think I love you." Hermione said from her seat next to his bedside Harry still battered and bruised from the Triwizard Tournament._

"_What do you mean you think?"_

"_Well I don't know I'm confused I mean my feelings for you are stronger but I also know I have feelings for…for Ron."_

"_Well don't you think you should work this kind of thing out before you tell your best friend you're in love with him?"_

"_Harry, I told you because I hoped you would make up my mind by telling me you return the feelings." Said Hermione close to tears at his rejection._

"_I…I don't know… I'm sorry."_

"_Oh, that…that's ok."_

"_Hermione you have to chose Ron, I…I know that you're not a prize to be won but I think that Ron deserves your heart, he loves you and he knows it I think it is time that Ron finally beat me, Hermione one day I could figure it out but I think it is Ron who deserves your heart and I know that you don't deserve to have to wait around for me."_

_A tear fell down her face "I understand you don't want me, it's alright Harry."_

"_No, Hermione…" but it was too late… Hermione swept the raven hair from his forehead and pressed her lips to his check, the deal had been made and she wouldn't have to choose no matter what Ron would get her heart… and Harry would let him. In the hours to follow Harry analysed his every feeling for Hermione Granger and with a gasp of surprise he realized he was in love with her and it was too late._

Three days after he had told his children the story of he and Hermione's ill fated love Harry Potter passed away peacefully clutching an envelope _Hermione Granger_ scrawled in tiny, sloppy letters. On the exact anniversary of Harry's death Hermione Granger-Weasley passed away in her sleep clutching a letter with tiny, sloppy writing.

**Hermione,**

**I'm sorry I lied.**

**It was you always you.**

**I love you with all my heart, all my soul, eternally.**

**Love forever,**

**H.J.P.**

When Ron had read the yellowed parchment he had known instantly that even though he and Hermione had had a happy and loving marriage that she did not regret he had stood in the way of her true love. He had shown his aging sister and together they decided what had to be done, and Hermione Granger-Weasley was buried right next to Harry Potter the single head stone reading:

**Here Lies**

**Harry J. Potter and Hermione J. Granger**

'**Together even in death, forever'**

Ron pulled up the flap on a dusty old box that had been brought down from the attic by one of his great grandchildren, _Hermione's Memories_ was written in neat loops on the side and he reached in apprehensively. Pulling out an old fading photo he studied a fourteen year old Harry and Hermione standing in the middle of Kings Cross Station talking silently before Hermione reached up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Harry's check before turning and embracing the fourteen year old Ron. Putting the picture aside he reached in one more time and pulled out a manuscript of fraying yellow pages **True Loves Sacrifice**was the title printed on the front **H.J.G** beneath it. A sad tear running down his face Ron flipped open the Manuscript.

**To My Loving Husband Ron Weasley,**

**Thank you for your love support and dedication**

**I will love you always and I am so sorry**

**You were never my second choice you always held my heart**

**But he held the key**

**You gave me my most prized possessions Rose and Hugo**

**I will never regret choosing you.**

**Love Always, H.J.G**

Ron wiped his tears and smiled and then flipped to the beginning of the book and began to Read.

**It all started the day they saved me from that Troll, they had risked their lives for mine and I was forever thankful, but it created a problem… every girl falls for her hero and I had two… how would I chose?**

He read for hours turning page after page the many moments shared between his best friend written in black ink some he had be present for and some he had not all of them and although some had been a lot more then he had ever shared with her they were all innocent they had remained entirely faithful and both did truly love their spouse finally smiling he read the final sentences:

**And although I truly love Harry with my whole heart, I will never regret my decision to love Ron, to marry Ron and to bless him with two beautiful children… My decision will never be a mistake I will never feel anything but love for Ron was true pure and strong but unfortunately eclipsed by my love for Harry.**

Within weeks Ron had had the books published, it sky rocketed up the best sellers list with one miner change, Ron however grateful to have finally known the full story decided that even if Hermione had intended for her work to be the whole truth couldn't do that so the names were changed Bill, Jean, and James were just characters stuck in a love triangle.

Ron died peacefully at the age of 130 in his sleep a copy of Hermione's book and the holder of her heart, even if he never truly held the key.

**AN:** Wow, that was long for me, I just wanted to let you guys know that it is not a mistake at the end when I start changing between 'Granger' and 'Granger-Weasley' I did it on purpose because although they both except their choice it is hard for them to grasp the consequences. I also hope you understand what I mean about Ron truly holding Hermione's heart but Harry holding the key I don't mean that Hermione is trapped and completely closed up to Ron I mean that Ron is her true love but Harry is her True soul mate. Thanks for Reading and I would appreciate some reviews. Oh and don't bash my fic just because it's H/Hr go read R/Hr fics if you want an R/Hr story you are just wasting your time if you click the review button to tell me I support a sunken ship.


End file.
